The present invention is directed to increasing performance and efficiency of an electric machine and, more particularly, to decreasing machine size while improving the machine's heat rejection.
An electric machine is generally structured for operation as a motor and/or a generator, and may have electrical windings and/or permanent magnets, for example in a rotor and/or in a stator. Heat is produced in the windings and magnets, and by bearings or other sources of friction. Eddy currents and core losses occur. In a densely packed electric machine operating at a high performance level, excessive heat may be generated. Such heat must be removed to prevent it from reaching impermissible levels that may cause damage and/or reduction in performance or life of the motor.
Various apparatuses and methods are known for removing heat. One exemplary method includes providing the electric machine with a water jacket having fluid passages through which a cooling liquid, such as water, may be circulated to remove heat. Another exemplary method may include providing an air flow, which may be assisted with a fan, through or across the electric machine to promote cooling. A further exemplary method may include spraying or otherwise directing oil or other coolant directly onto end turns of a stator winding.
There is generally an ongoing need for increasing performance and efficiency of electric machines, such by providing more power in a smaller space. Although various structures and methods have been employed for housing and cooling an electric machine, improvement remains desirable.